Valkyria Chronicles: Second Chances
by Bre17
Summary: With the rise of the sudden war between Gallia and the Empire, Rhian "Gunther" Irving is well almost forced to enter the Militia and lend aid with her special "gift"...
1. Chapter 1

Bre17:

Long time no see, guys!

Look, I know I've been very crummy with the updates, and once again I'm sorry. I can't help how busy my life's become now that I'm a senior =_=

Anyway, I loved this anime/game so much that I wanted to make a story out of it. Oh, and another thing. My Baten Kaitos story will be taken down for awhile until I can figure out how to write it.

Later! Please R&R!

__________________________________________

Valkyria Chronicles: Second Chances

_Character Introduction_

Full Name: Rhian "Gunther" Irving

Nickname: Rai

Age: 22

Hair Color: Light-brown; about as long as Alicia's but is kept braided or pinned up

Eye Color: Dark-grey; Her eyes tend to glow sliver when she uses her 'gift'

Height: 5'8"

Family: Welkin Gunther (twin), Isara Gunther (adopted sister)

Traits: Kind, a bit on the short-tempered side but is known to stand up for her loved ones and what she believes in

Abilities: Discovered when she was a child, Rhian has a gift of being able to 'manipulate' or ' use' the elements of nature such as water, wind, earth.. This is what the people would call the magic of a Summoner. However, no matter how wonderful it seems, this ability is limited; Water has to be nearby in order to be used, the spirits of a tree must rest six weeks after being used.. You get it. And only one element can be used once per day.

Background/info: Rhian is a 22-year old University graduate, as well as one of the first female commander's of a squad. Born with a weak body, Rhian was sent to live with a relative at an early age for a more comfortable life and was separated from her twin brother Welkin, and her new sister Isara. As time passed Rai eventually outgrew her weakness and moved back to her hometown of Bruhl, where she attended a local University under the name of Irving and met by chance a close friend of her brother, Faldio Landzaat, a lazy if not amusing man. After the first invasion of the Empire's forces, Rhian choose to enter the Militia in order to defend her homeland, and after one or two short months gained a spot as commander of Squad Five which later on earned it's reputation as the 'immortal squad'.

*~*~

Welkin Gunther– A twenty-two year old University student before the Imperial invasion, Welkin's intelligence and determination earned him the commanding position over Gallia's Squad 7 after he joins the Militia. His university major, Animal Sociology, gives him extensive knowledge of Gallia's flora and fauna (much like his twin who grew up with nature instead) and serves a basis for his military strategies. Welkin, who is quite the opposite of his level-headed twin Rhian, often communicates with her through letters, not knowing the she's returned and right under his nose.

Alicia Melchiott– A nineteen-year old girl who wishes to be a successful baker, Alicia became a soldier after being swept up in the chaos of the Imperial invasion of Gallia. Righteous and reliable, Alicia loves helping others, and slowly grows fond of Welkin. She also takes care of Hans, a porcavian that becomes an honorary member of Squad 7. In the anime, her attraction to Faldio conflicts with her feelings for Welkin.

Isara Gunther– Welkin's and Rhian's adopted sixteen-year old sister who cares greatly for her companions. Isara is not the twin's sibling by birth, as she was taken in by the Gunther's at a young age; however, Isara is extremely devoted to Welkin and Rhian. She drives and maintains the unique tank _Edelweiss_, that her biological father, Theimer, designed during the First Europan War but was too expansive to mass-produce. Continuing her father's legacy, Isara is a true prodigy when it comes to mechanics. The shawl she wears signifies that she is a member of the Darcsens, a race of people persecuted for their ancestors role in the near destruction of the continent.

Faldio Landzaat– A former classmate of Welkin and Rhian who studied archaeology and now acts as a tank commander of Gallia's Squad 1. After examining the desert ruins built by the Valkyrur, he gains an intense interest in the Valkyrur history and the Darcsen Calamity. This interest slowly turns to obsession, however, as he searches for a means by which the war with the Empire could be won. Faldio and Rhian seem to have something of an attraction between each other, yet both are too prideful to admit it. Things seem to take a turn for the worst when Faldio seemingly develops romantic feelings toward Rhian's best friend and her brother's awkward love interest, Alicia.

Eleanor Varrot– A cool and collected woman, Eleanor is one of the captain's of Gallia's Militia and Welkin's direct superior. She is veteran of the First War, where she served along Largo and Blaire as a sniper. Eleanor shares a deep bond with Squad 7 and makes sure they're in top condition all the time. She and Blaire is often dealing with General Damon of the regular army, who looks down on the Militia soldiers as base and unrefined.

Blaire Varrot– a close cousin of Eleanor, and the man who took good care of Rhian when she was younger. Blaire serves as the one of the Militia's captain's right along Eleanor, and acts as Rhian's advisor/parent rather then her superior most of the time. Although a humorous and easy-going man by nature, Blaire is a easily known veteran with the nickname, 'Close-combat Master'.

*~*

–STORY START–

The sun never seemed to shine so brightly before now, or so it seemed to the young woman who was currently seeking shelter from both the hot rays and a troublesome person by taking refuge up in a trees strong limbs, where it's ever growing green vegetation could hide her from view.

Seemingly satisfied with her current position, the woman then transferred her attention to the small, navy-blue bound book that was labeled _Gallia Fairytales_ she held in one hand, and opened it to her curious eyes:

_Once upon a time, the land was fertile, and people all lived in satisfaction. _

_However, a greedy one took all of the fruits, seeds and livestock for oneself and people cried in hunger._

The young woman couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the last sentence in surprise, but nonetheless turned the page with a mouth tightened into a dark line.

_Hearing the voices, a courageous one came forth, and with the Spear clad in blue flames, pierced the heart of the greedy one. _

_The land became fertile once more. _

_The greedy one was a Darcs, and the courageous one was a—_

The book slammed with enough violence to correspond with the one holding it, and the owner let out what sounded like a tired-angry sigh and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, as if she had just run a hundred mile marathon.

" What, disagree with the ending little tree-hugger?"

Startled with the close proximity of the new but familiar voice, the young graduate shoved herself into a sitting position and swung her body around to swing a fist at the un-welcomed newcomer, who let out his own yelp of mock surprise from the sudden attack before skillfully catching the slim hand in his much larger one.

" Whoa there kid, it's just me." The man chuckled in his rich tanner voice, giving the small limb a light squeeze before allowing it to drop away from him. The young woman let out an undignified snort as she returned to her original position and tilted her head in the opposite direction.

" I know. Why would I try to punch a comrade?"

" Ooh, ouch." The woman's annoyance let out a fake wince to spike her irritation further before he mimiced the female and situated himself against the bark, arms folding behind his head in a form of a makeshift pillow. " Come on now, don't we have a nice relationship going?"

" Who say's we have one?" Again, she shifted herself more in the opposite direction from the man. Eyes opened to reveal brilliant stormy-orbs which were currently filled to the brim with annoyance when the guy simply reached over and started to tug on a strand of loose hair. " Was there a reason for you coming out here to bug me, Landzaat?"

Faldio Landzaat, well-known around the militia grounds the tank commander of Squad 1, let out a rich peal of laughter as if he had just heard the funniest thing in his entire life." Ah come on now, Rhian. Do I need a reason to come and catch up with an old friend?" He gave the strand one last affectionate tug before he released it. " Is there any reason why your aide's currently running through the grounds yelling your name at the top of his lungs?"

Rhian "Gunther" Irving, better known as Rai to her fellow soldier's in her Squad 5 she commanded, let out a flinch of uneasiness along with a grunt that could usually be translated as, " None of your business." before allowing silence to fall over them again;

Faldio couldn't help but allow his lips to twitch into a rueful smile at his old classmate's behavior toward things in general. He had originally met the woman through their same interest in a major, archaeology, But it was Rhian's reaction towards Welkin, another old friend, that interested him the most.

" _**Found you..!"**_

The growl came from below, on the ground near the trees trunk, catching both commander's startled attention from their staring contest. Below was a young man who looked a year or two older then the woman who he was directing his negative emotions to; He was as tall as men his general age were and wore the normal militia outfit that had a five embowered on the left/right, with rich chestnut hair the defied gravity and stuck up in mild spikiness and hazel-grey eyes the sparkled with humor mixed with exasperation.

" _Lieutenant Irving–_" He began, restraint appearing clearly in his tone. " _You still have paper work left to do..! You must finish them before you take your leave to Bruhl–!"_

" Eh? Leave?" Faldio parroted as he watched the female lieutenant let out another tired yawn before dropping gracefully to the ground; the man leaned over the edge of the branch to get a better view as the two young people began to leave. " Holiday, Lieutenant?"

" Guess you could say that." Her lips quirked as she heard Faldio exit from the tree's haven as well, although less graceful.

" To what? Visit a boyfriend?" Hands massaged a sore backside as well as patted excess dirt from clothing.

" No. To visit family."

" Family? I thought you were an only child.."

" Not quite. I have an adorable adoptive sister. And–" Rhian stopped walking and whirrled around to face Faldio, a lazy but happy grin adorning her face. " A amusing but lovable twin brother, by the name of Welkin. Welkin Gunther."

*~*~*

Bre17:

Duh Duh dun!

Sorry guys. Things have been pretty hectic around the house (as usual). And now with school already started, I barely have any time to use the computer anymore.

Well, I try as best as I can to get updates up; I going by episodes, so it shouldn't be TOO hard.. I think.

Wish me luck!

Bre17


	2. author note

Author's Note: 

_Hello everyone! I know, I know, it's been "forever" again since I posted anything. Being an adult isn't as convient and fun as I thought it would be when I was a kid. Work and reponsibility come first, leaving me with little free time. And my inspiration has been low, so I haven't been making the effort to write like I want. I decided to write fiction on what I'm currently interested in to get it running again._

Case Closed: Gaidansu

Kudo Yoshiko returns home to find her beloved younger brother, a 2nd year high schooler by the name of Shinichi, missing. Instead, a young boy appears in his place. Has her past caught up?

Demon Royalty From Today Onwards

Being one of the heirs of a prophesised demon king? Shibuya Yuna thought her life was hard enough already being a twin...

_So? What do you think? I should have samples up in the next day or two, seeing as I just finished my term for the summer._

_Let me know your opinion!_

_PS: Girls Generation finally came out with their japanese single! ^_^  
_


End file.
